<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You, Too, Can Find Love At the Costco Checkout by Autumnspice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657747">You, Too, Can Find Love At the Costco Checkout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice'>Autumnspice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Rey pined over actor Ben Solo in her line and 1 time she did something about it. </p>
<p>Crack!Fluff for Valentine's Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You, Too, Can Find Love At the Costco Checkout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta @Nite0wl29 , who the prompt was originally sent to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September</b>
</p>
<p>Rey Johnson was under the impression it would be another day during her orientation period learning to be a cashier at the Costco in Culver City, California. It was quite a change from the small town in the Nevada desert where she had spent most of her life until she turned 18. </p>
<p>The customer service manager assigned her to sort groceries in carts for the remainder of her shift. Helping out Kaydel in her line, Rey didn’t even pay attention to the customers as they walked up. The next customer in line had an odd variety of groceries to say the least. A two-pack of 2% milk was normal but the family size Honey Bunches of Oats and Cocoa Krispies took her by surprise. Looking up, she saw a tall man, by himself and no ring, from a quick glance at his hand. No one could eat that much cereal without it going stale. </p>
<p>She raised her brow at the multiple boxes of gum packets. Really? Then a bag of frozen hamburger patties, jumbo ketchup, block of cheese, buns. Normal for summer. Maybe he’s having a bbq. The frozen fruit could be for smoothies, she guessed. Picking up the last item on the shelf, if it was any other customer, she wouldn’t have blinked. Rey didn’t start her day planning to find out that Tall, Dark, and Broody liked black stretchy briefs size XL that was starting to burn a hole in her skin. And she quickly found a spot for them in the box as she heard Kaydel giggling. </p>
<p>She memorized his features as he gave her a quick raised brow and took his cart to the exit, receipt in hand. </p>
<p>During a lull in between customers, Kaydel leaned over conspiratorially. “Do you have any idea who that guy was?”</p>
<p>“Who? Which one?”</p>
<p>“The tall grump. He’s Ben Solo, world famous actor. Hasn’t won any big awards yet but next year, he will.”</p>
<p>Rey had no idea what Kaydel was rambling about. She had no time or interest in Hollywood gossip. She had come out to Hollywood to make a new life with better opportunities than BumFuck offered, without her abusive foster father ruining her life ever again. She spent the majority of her time away from work browsing bookstores, watching the ocean at the beach, and tending to her little garden in the window of her modest apartment. </p>
<p>If Rey planned to go home and use him as new masturbation fodder, no one else needed to know. It wasn’t like they would ever see each other again. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>October</b>
</p>
<p>This time, Rey was assigned to the register.  Looking around for a membership card sitting on top of the groceries, she didn’t see one and the customer forgot to hand it to her. A quick glance made her blush. She really wasn’t expecting to see him ever again. And not about to tell him thank you for the best sex ever you can have all by yourself.</p>
<p>“Do you have your membership card?” Of course he did. He needed it to get in the store in the first place.</p>
<p>Panic washed over him for a moment as he dug into his pockets. “Shit! Sorry!” Handing it over to her. </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Rey laughed softly. “Find everything ok?” </p>
<p>A moment of silence before he answered her. “Yeah, thanks.” </p>
<p>Rey could swear she was hallucinating but she felt electricity pass through when their fingers touched. She wasn’t sure what he felt but it wasn’t run of the mill static electricity that she was aware of. She didn’t notice that he stood there with his hand still extended moments after she started scanning items. </p>
<p>Maybe he wasn’t very chatty, like last time, she guessed. The groceries were still somewhat similar. Milk, gum, cereal. This time he had mixed it up and picked out Raisin Bran and Honey Nut Cheerios. No underwear but there was a black hoodie and dark jeans. </p>
<p>The transaction went fairly quickly and she was almost sad to see him go. Relishing the hint of a smile he gave her. Against her better judgment, Rey was developing a crush on this gorgeous, unattainable man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>November</b>
</p>
<p>Rey is starting to enjoy seeing her crush when she does. For a few minutes, she gets him all to herself. </p>
<p>She is surprised that he doesn’t have the full Thanksgiving spread that everyone else is buying. Milk, gum and cereal again. Sofar, he doesn’t buy the same flavors twice in a row. This time, he has Life and Honey Graham O’s. Interesting combination by her standards. </p>
<p>“So I have to ask.” Rey looks up at him, curiously. </p>
<p>He looks at her intently. Not expecting to engage in conversation but enjoying her company nonetheless. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a pantry that is nothing but cereal?”</p>
<p>The words are out of her mouth before she can stop herself. Not that she is known for having much of a filter anyway. She goes back to ringing up the rest of the groceries, including a French Silk chocolate cake, glancing up to see his reaction. </p>
<p>Ben chuckles at Rey’s bluntness, which is oddly refreshing in his world. “Um.. To be honest, I don’t. Do you think I should?” he flashes a lopsided toothy grin at her. Her gaze doesn’t drift up to his man bun with bits falling out over his big ears. Not at all.</p>
<p>Rey isn’t quite sure she heard him correctly. Why would a big name actor care what she thinks about anything? But she’ll take the bait anyway. </p>
<p>“If you want to, why not?” Smiling at him and handing him his receipt. “Have a good day and see you next month?” Hating to see him go but not wanting to get a write-up from the manager either for making a customer wait unnecessarily. </p>
<p>Why couldn’t she just crush on some co-worker or a friend of theirs? Ben Solo was going to be the death of her someday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>December</b>
</p>
<p>Rey is one of the few people she knows who likes Christmas. Sofar, knock on wood, she hasn’t run into any of the typical retail horror stories.  She is curious, however, what a certain tall broody man is up to this month. </p>
<p>When he does come through her line, he’s clearly agitated and doesn’t make eye contact with her. From the corner of her eye, Rey notices him angrily texting someone.</p>
<p>The stack of gum is taller. Buying the entire inventory? The cereal has switched back to Cocoa Krispies and Raisin Bran. There’s a bag of coffee beans, vanilla creamer, Johnnie Walker whiskey, wrapping paper, a few deli party trays. He doesn’t look like the socializing type though, so maybe a family gathering? </p>
<p>“Encyclopedia of the Ocean?” Rey asked with a cringe and shudder. </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh..yeah, that’s for my nephew who’s like seven going on thirty. Nothing I want to know about in there.”</p>
<p>They both chuckle at that, and he seems more relaxed, distracted from the upsetting call.  It’s simply Rey’s imagination that she calms him down. He’s nothing more than a crush. And her go-to fantasy for lonely nights with her vibrator. </p>
<p>
  <b>January</b>
</p>
<p>As much as she loves the holiday season, Rey is glad that it’s over. Kaydel set her up on a couple coffee dates already that she’s been dreading, trying to figure out the best way to cancel them. Rey really doesn’t want to meet anyone new.</p>
<p>It's a few minutes before her last break when he comes through her checkout. His hair looks like it was flat-ironed for a special occasion. Not that she keeps up with anything he does. She still has yet to watch a single one of his films or shows. </p>
<p>Strangely, the cereal selection is the same as last month’s. Milk, another bottle of Johnnie Walker. A box of frozen egg rolls and is that really a tub of cheesecake mousse from the bakery? He’s definitely not a baker from what she can see of him. He’s obviously picked out every single box of gum in the store, three times what he normally buys. </p>
<p>“What’s with the gum?” </p>
<p>“It helps me relax and focus when I’m anxious. Cheaper than smokes and you take it anywhere.” He smiles that lopsided grin that makes her panties wet.  </p>
<p>“What would make a big guy like you nervous?” </p>
<p>“I hate crowds, especially on the red carpet. Good thing I don’t have to give many acceptance speeches for awards either.” </p>
<p>“I can’t even imagine what that would be like.” </p>
<p>He turns to grab the cart, ready to leave while the receipt prints.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Rey decides, better to do this now than never and regret it later. She scribbles on the back of the receipt and hands it to him as their fingers brush again. </p>
<p>He smiles and turns the paper to see what she wrote as he heads out. </p>
<p>Coming back from her last break fifteen minutes after, her phone buzzes in her jeans pocket. Opening it to read the text, Rey can’t help her wide grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>(213) 555-4351: Hey, this is Ben. I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Rey: That sounds lovely. I’m off in an hour. It’s my Friday.</p>
<p>Ben: Great! Should I pick you up at your place or meet you there?</p>
<p>Rey: You can pick me up if you like. </p>
<p>Ben: Are you in the mood for tacos or Chinese?</p>
<p>
  <i>Rey: Is it bad to say both?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>